


Deep Down Inside

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean即使变成了恶魔内心深处仍爱着他的弟弟。有些东西永远不会改变。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Down Inside

**Author's Note:**

> 1002后续。

      汽车停在加油站的时候，Sam将车熄火，拧下钥匙，无声地凝视着车外的夜色。后座的Dean出奇地安静，Sam回过头，只看到一双晶莹的绿眼睛，在黯淡的黑暗里闪闪发亮。  
      半晌，他叹了口气："在这儿等着。"  
      Dean抬起头看他，一缕轻蔑的笑容浮上唇角。  
      "我给铐着呢，Sammy。"他嘲讽道，动了动右手，腕上锃亮的手铐发出琳琳琅琅的撞击声。  
      "好吧。"Sam又不放心地看了他几眼，最终打开了车门，走进茫茫夜色。几缕月华渗漏进车里，Impala流水一般光亮的黑色外皮映照着银霜洗地。山野清旷而寥落的晚风在车门开阖间倏然灌入，拂进陈腐的血液里，带来难得的一点疏凉。  
      自从变成了恶魔，连血液都是燥热的。而每当指尖触碰到始祖刃坚硬的木质刀柄，他的鲜血都仿佛在燃烧。潜意识里，他或许在每一次血印发作时都怀念过堪萨斯幽凉的夜晚与澄净的月色和山林。可谁知道呢，他连本性都已湮没。  
      恶魔Dean又拽了拽手上的镣铐。仅仅是出于无聊。他似乎很喜欢听铁链碰撞发出的清脆响声。沁凉的金属摩擦着白皙的皮肤直到那里微微泛红，他才终于停手，抬眼望着加油站的便利店。他弟弟高挑的背影在排列整齐的货架当中突兀地支棱着。太显眼了。  
      Sam有明显的消瘦。在酒吧见到他的时候，他那头过长的头发如同乱蓬蓬的枯草一样失了光泽垂在衣领旁边，一只手还可怜兮兮地吊着。他脸容憔悴，衬衫显得过于宽阔了，因而更衬得他形销骨立。恶魔恍惚了一下，属于人的记忆在他眼前浮现，拼凑出一幅几年前的图景。  
      那是早年一次猎魔时的晚归。他被一窝吸血鬼绊住，拖到了后半夜，Sam从他们驻扎在山脚的帐篷里溜出来寻他。等到Dean好不容易端了他们的老巢，砍下了最后一个女吸血鬼的头，一回身就看到他16岁的弟弟，愣愣地站在几米开外的地方，踩着一地清澈如水的银白月华，眼眶不正常地泛红。John有事不在，他就这么一个人跑出来。穿着薄薄的衬衫，头发都给露水沾湿了。  
      Dean给吓了一跳，随即好笑道："怎么了Sam？你也不来帮忙，就看着你老哥一个人踹翻了一群吸血鬼——"  
      话音未落Sam就冲上来扑进了他怀里，柔软的发梢摩娑着颈侧的温软肌肤微微发痒。Dean这才看清Sam裸露在外的皮肤上有多少细小的划痕与伤口，以及衣服上全是树梢枝桠刮擦出的痕迹。他冷得直发抖，Dean心疼地紧紧拥住他，从他一直发颤的嘴唇不难判断出他一定是吓坏了不顾一切地来寻找这个大概已经"死在了猎魔过程中"的自己。  
      Dean的心一下子软下来，化成了海浪上面的泡沫。他轻抚着Sam单薄的脊背，安慰道："嘿，easy tiger，没事了。我活得好好的，我永远不会离开你。"Sam死死环着他的颈子像个溺水的孩子。两人像一对蹩脚的娘炮一样在死了一地吸血鬼的深山老林里拉拉扯扯了半天才开始往回走，回想起来都叫人脸红。  
      旧日的时光就像个褪了色的画布，所有曾晕染其上的鲜艳颜料都变得陈旧不堪，隐遁在浅薄的罅隙里，不知什么时候就乘虚而入，掠起细小的涟漪。  
      Dean屈起手指，漫无目的地敲打着窗框。Impala里堆积得过于多的灰尘随着每一次呼吸扑进鼻腔。他把脸贴上冰冷的车窗，呼出一口气，百无聊赖地看着白汽沾湿玻璃留下细密的水珠。  
      Sam回来了，卷进来一股清冽的长风。Dean给吹得清醒了点，意识却仍有点雾蒙蒙的。他震了震，将脸从窗户上移开。Sam从驾驶座上回过头来，本能地从刚买的那一袋子东西里拽出一个派递给他："饿了没？"  
      Dean愣住了。也只有那么短短的一瞬，他随即就嗤笑出声，没有动弹，眼睛里盛满嘲弄。  
      "你有什么事，Sammy？"他舔了舔齿尖。  
      Sam僵住了，忽然"噢"了一声，然后露出无所谓的苦笑。他收回手："我忘了，恶魔不用进食。"  
      他还是人的时候他总是忘记给他买派，等他堕入魔道，他却又清楚地记起。但他也不再需要了。  
      也不知是在讽刺谁。  
      Dean出乎意料地没有继续补刀。照这一路上情况来看，每当Sam失神的时候，他都会故意翻出一双漆黑的恶魔眼来，一眨不眨地看着他，逼出他更多受伤绝望的表情。但他现在只是盯着Sam，从他握着车钥匙的那只手到他扭伤吊着的手臂。  
      Sam把派随手塞回购物袋里，将车打着，发动机的嗡鸣声中忽然插进来Dean的声音："等一下。"  
      他从后视镜里看过去，只见他哥哥那一双灿莹莹的绿眼睛，泛着翠华一般清幽的色泽，定定地凝视着他。  
      他忽然很怕看到那双眼睛里再次覆上浓墨也似的黑色。  
      Sam熄了火，转过头来。嗒嗒两声，有雨滴溅落在车顶。下雨了。窗户上甚至还残留着斑驳蜿蜒的陈旧水痕，又开始下雨了。清脆的雨点敲在车窗上，汇成一条条窄窄的水迹，缓缓地爬下来。  
      "怎么了？"他问道，车里的空气那么稀薄而干涩，静寂得只有雨水撞击耳膜。  
      Dean耸了耸肩，"我想下去转转。"他说道，不停地眨着眼睛，长长的睫毛跟着一翘一翘，"太闷了。"  
      "我以为恶魔不在乎这个的。"Sam说道，抿出一丝空虚的笑意，"Dean，你知道我不会允许。"  
      雨声幽暗。"一旦你走出这辆车，你就会逃到我找不到的地方去。"他补充，"我不会允许这种情况发生。"  
      "得了吧，Sam。"Dean倾身向前，"就把外面我既然选择了跟你走，就证明我没有逃走的欲望。至少现在没有。"他又向前凑了凑，但手铐阻止了他。Sam微微侧过头来，从他这个角度正好能看到Dean丰润漂亮的嘴唇。"如果我不想跟你走，我会拼死反抗，让你永远达不到目的。你知道我会。"他舔舔下唇，坦然地直视着Sam的眼睛。  
      Sam不为所动。他皱起眉，辨析着他话的真伪。良久，他摇了摇头。  
      Dean垮下肩膀，大失所望地叹气："Oh come on，"他两手一摊，锁住他的镣铐反射着银白的寒光，"你都不相信你哥哥吗？"  
      "不，因为你不是他。"Sam扔给他一句简短的话，打开车门，走出去又摔上了它。车身震了一震。Dean垂下眼睛，脊背慢慢低伏下去。"混蛋。"他低低地骂了一句，然后身侧的车门忽然被人从外面拉开了。  
      "你得和我铐在一起。"Sam淡淡地说道，从口袋里摸出钥匙，打开拴在车门上的手铐套上自己的左手，啪地一声按下锁扣。  
      Dean还没有回过神来，他看上去有些疲倦，疲倦到不知所措。可是按理说恶魔根本不知疲倦。  
      "好吧，下来。"Sam扯了扯手腕，Dean被扯得直皱眉头，将双脚跨到地上。  
      "你要去哪儿？"Dean抬起手指了指不远处的便利店。  
      Sam惊讶地睁大眼睛："你要买东西？买什么？你可以跟我说的，其实，我刚刚才去过。"  
      Dean打断他的话，迸出一连串不耐烦的咒骂。"闭嘴，傻大个。"他声音很大，引来了一些加油站工作人员的好奇注视。Sam一阵羞窘，下意识地把他们铐在一起的双手往身后藏。 _上帝，这会引起误会的。_  
      察觉到他的意图，Dean喷笑出来。真不幸。他接连着发出一串刺耳的笑声，另一只手扳过Sam的脸，倏地翻出漆黑的眼睛来看他。声音聒噪得连那个靠在柱子上嚼着芝士汉堡的小哥都在往这边观望。Sam脸红了，又不敢吼他，跺脚道："小点声，Dean。"  
      恶魔看上去笑得都要岔气了。那双纯黑的眼睛挑衅地看着他，空洞到了极致，像是一汪死去的湖泊。"小姑娘Sammy，你可真有趣。"他摇头，声音里铺满轻蔑，"这么他妈的爱面子吗？真有趣。"他停下了尖利的笑声，重复道，"人类真是见鬼的有趣。"这句声音更大，越来越多奇怪的目光在往这边汇聚。上帝。Dean还故意扯着他们铐在一起的那只手冲路人挥舞。 _耶稣基督。_  
      "Dean，"他无可奈何地咬牙，"别闹了，Dean，求你。"  
      Dean看着他涨红的脸，又兀自笑了一会儿，终于停下了。 _感谢上帝。_  
      Sam大大地松了一口气。  
      "好吧，现在去那个该死的便利店。"他气哼哼地说道，拽着Dean那只被铐住的手磕磕绊绊地往小店走去。嚼汉堡的小哥转开了目光，大概是只把他们当成了一对疯疯癫癫的胡闹的大学生。 _大概。_  
      "便利店？我并不......噢。"Dean起初没有动弹，他带着怀疑与犹豫的神色看着Sam，然后才妥协下来。有那么一瞬，他的表情几乎称得上是困惑。  
      超市的收银员在享用他的晚饭，他抬头看到Sam，认出他是刚刚光顾的那个顾客，"嘿"了一声："伙计，你怎么又回来了？"  
      "我...呃，帮朋友选个东西。"Sam勉为其难地笑了笑，眉宇间闪烁着局促不安的神色。他一边说，一边拼命试图再一次把手躲到身后去。如果被问起他真的不知道该如何解释。他注意到他们正好站在一排出售安全套的货架旁，只祈祷Dean不要又故意把他们铐在一起的双手拿出来招摇过市。他真的一点儿也不希望他们被当作一对出来玩儿情趣play的同性情侣。  
      幸好，Dean只是心不在焉地四处张望，然后扯了扯示意他要走到便利店的另一头去。Sam转身跟上他，走到另一块区域。Dean要找的那个架子极为隐蔽，而且都是摆放各种药品的架子，被重重叠叠的货架挡着，什么也看不清。  
      "等等，停下来，伙计。"Sam压低声音说道，Dean停下来。Sam从来口袋里摸出钥匙，打开了自己的手铐，一边祈祷监控照不到他此时此刻的动作，"我真不该跟你铐在一起，这太疯狂了。别人会误会的，他们会以为我们是......"  
      "以为我们是什么，Sammy？"恶魔的眼睛里闪出怒火，在Sam解下自己腕上手铐的那一刹那，他挣脱了。Sam还没来来得及反应过来，下一秒，Dean照着他的脸就是一拳。  
      "砰"的一声闷响，Sam不受控制向后趔趄着仰倒下去，身躯重重地撞击在堆满货物的架子上，造成了稀里哗啦的巨大响动。架子上排列整齐的药瓶呼啦啦地倾泻而下，摔成一地狼藉。鼻腔里迅速泛起了火烧火燎的剧痛，针刺一般绵密，迫得他漏出一声痛哼。Sam绝望地听到了小店老板在便利店另一头看到监控画面时发出的惊叫， _完了，我们要被抓起来了，公共场合闹事，_ 他眼前发花， _他还有多久赶到这里来？他得在那之前重新铐住这个混蛋。_ 他眼前开始嗡嗡地冒着金星："你疯了，Dean，停下——"话音未落，恶魔又是一拳招呼在他另一侧的脸颊上，在Sam疼得嘶嘶抽气，Dean趁他弯下腰捂住脸时从地上抓走了一个东西。收银员也已经气喘吁吁地奔来了这里， 站在这一列货架的尽头目瞪口呆。Sam感觉到温热的液体从鼻腔里滑了下来。他不该在这种情况下回头去看那个可怜人的，因为那人几乎是一瞬间就爆出了一声惊恐的尖叫：  
      "耶稣基督啊！"  
      这真的不能怪Sam，真的，因为他一只手吊着，另一只手忙着想要制住Dean，实在没法腾出手去擦一下流出来的殷红鲜血。特别是后者正用两只手揪着他的领子准备把他往另一边架子上掼，一只手的手腕上还丁零咣啷地挂着一副镣铐。  
      "上帝！你们疯了！滚出去！滚出去！"小店的老板发出变了调的刺耳大叫，明显是受到了严重的惊吓。Dean回头看了他一眼，而Sam就在这个空档中间掏出了装满圣水的瓶子，闪电般地拽掉瓶盖， 一股水柱倾泻而出，浇了猝不及防转回头的Dean一头一脸。恶魔因为痛楚稍稍松开了手，Sam几乎是立刻将他的两手都铐上了。他终于可以抹掉不断留下来的鼻血。  
      "对不起，"Sam立刻冲吓呆了的收银员道歉，"你瞧，其实，其实他是个罪犯，我是押送他的警察——"他知道这谎话有多不可信，因为那个人顿时变得怒不可遏。  
      "警察？罪犯？嗯？"他咆哮道，"滚出去！滚出我的店！我要报警了！"他甚至抓起手边架子上的东西往Sam脑袋上砸去，后者狼狈不堪地躲避着，"我早就在监控里看到你们俩鬼鬼祟祟的，所以这是个见鬼的恶作剧是吗？"Sam手里还抓着那个蠢兮兮的瓶子，沥沥拉拉地往下滴着圣水，"干架到我店里，嗯？滚出去，滚出去！我会报警的，你们两个任性妄为的小混混，我记住你们长什么样了——"  
      Sam立刻拉着Dean往外走，一边歉疚地解释道："对不起，我不知道会这样，我并不——"  
      " _滚出去！_ "老板的声音把窗户都要震碎了。  
      两个人手忙脚乱地从超市里出来，隐约还能听到收银员的怒吼声从里面传来。Sam的表情要多难看有多难看。前脚刚迈出那个门，后脚他就扭过Dean的手腕将恶魔重重地推在便利店外头的墙上。  
      "你疯了。"Sam压低声音吼道。他火冒三丈，都快要气疯了。  
      "我想干什么就干什么。"Dean嗤道，唇边带着阴暗的笑意，长而卷翘的睫毛愈发如同黑蝴蝶的翅膀似的。水珠淅淅沥沥地从他湿淋淋的头发上落下来，滴滴答答地掉在衣服里面，染开一朵朵深色的花。绵绵细雨也正铺天盖地地洒落下来，在粗糙的水泥地里溅起一个个水洼。  
      "你简直不可理喻。"Sam喊道，几乎想抽出那把小刀。  
      Dean注视着他，隔着一层氤氲雨雾，依旧啪地翻出那双纯黑的眼睛。Sam忽然就觉得无比乏力与疲倦，他几乎软了下来，但压制着他的手并没有松动分毫："我们回去。"  
      恶魔不置可否地耸耸肩。  
      银亮亮的月华洒满Impala的整个车身。Sam打开后座的车门，将恶魔塞进去，手铐利落地拴回原处。雨水和圣水残留在Dean脸上被照得一片晶莹，幽暗的光线投进他祖母绿的清透眼睛里，更多的铺染在他眉间，显得他眉目无比柔和。有那么一瞬间，Sam几乎以为他哥哥真的回来了。  
      两人之间停顿出了短暂的尴尬。Sam沉默不语，Dean也是。他刚刚在店里那么张狂肆意，现在却忽然什么也不讲。半抿起的唇扭出一个不屑的弧度，一如既往。  
      "你究竟搞什么，Dean？"Sam问道，"你不可能下车就是为了到店里去和我打一架。你究竟是为什么？"  
      恶魔恍恍然地抬起头。他的眼睛里似是有千言万语，模模糊糊，朦朦胧胧，罩着一层阴影，看不真切，不清不明。他摇了摇头，像是在努力想搞清什么似的，半晌笑出了声。等他再看向Sam，他眼里却已经没有半丝笑意。他厉声道："我他妈才不知道我为什么要这样，我也不想知道。我说了，我想干什么就干什么，所以我就干了。"  
      Sam这才注意到Dean一直放在身侧的左手，五指蜷曲着包裹住了什么东西。  
      "你最好还是告诉我。"Sam说道，"鉴于你目前的处境。"  
      Dean翻了翻眼睛，缓缓张开一直紧握着放在身侧的手，掌心里躺着一个药瓶。  
      是刚刚便利店里撒满一地的药瓶中的一个。  
      Sam疑惑地接过，清澈的月光里，很容易就看清了瓶子上的字。  
      一阵无言。他的手指痉挛般握住了那个沉甸甸的小东西，眼底一片湿热。  
      "Dean。"他嘶哑地唤出声，这么多天来第一次有了不堪重负的感觉。  
      恶魔莫名其妙地看着他，不懂他为什么这么震动。  
      那是一瓶普通的消炎药。再看看他吊着的还没好利索的左手，不难联想到什么。  
      Sam忽然就明白了。Dean纵使变成了恶魔，在看到他弟弟受伤的手臂后，还是本能地给他买药，甚至还遵循了以前不声不响的习惯。以至于他根本不知道自己在做什么，潜意识里已经替他做出了选择。只不过恶魔的思维更加简单，他想要，就要求Sam带他去那个便利店；他不想让Sam知道，就选择制造一场混乱好将这东西背着Sam带出来。就是这样简单。  
      他的灵魂已经堕入地狱，沉溺于声色犬马中纵情歌舞。可是在他心底，不知何处，仍然深深烙印着生而为人的本能。那一定存在于非常深、非常隐秘的地方，躲在已然腐朽糜烂的魂魄背后，时不时颤动一下，然后悄然而入。  
      Sam握紧了那个药瓶，将它收进口袋，他湖绿的眼眸如同深潭一般。  
      "谢谢。"他说道。恶魔发出嘲笑的轻哼。  
      Sam猛地抬手扣住了他的下颌，凑上来压住了他的嘴唇。柔软滚烫的触感让他一个激灵，继而开始撕咬起他丰润的唇瓣，在那上面辗转着直到它红肿不堪。恶魔始终不发一言，在Sam将舌头伸进他口腔里搅动时咬破了他的舌尖。他痛呼了一声，湿淋淋地放开他的嘴唇。  
      "Dean，"Sam轻声说道，湿漉漉的狭长眼睛对着眼前的恶魔，却不是说给他听，"I know you're still in there somewhere."  
       _Deep down inside._  
      "我会救你出来，"他许下承诺，用力地关上了车门。  
      夜色如水。Impala一路嗡鸣着驶向孤独的公路。  
  
    END


End file.
